Zuie
"The Bat with The Rose." Zuie De'Voyd is an Elven Scholar of the Lornon Arkati and a devoted follower of Eorgina. She currently resides in the Elven Nations--switching from Ta'Illistim to Ta'Vaalor as she sees fit. After years of studying the Lornon Arkati she has recently been titled a High Priestess of Eorgina, and with this has reached complete control over her empathic abilities. __TOC__ Background Zuie was born on the fifth day of Ivastaen in the year 4790, but started a new life the eight day of Eorgaen, year 4860. Abandoned by her Liabo aligned parents at such a young age, she was forced to grow up by herself. She turned to the study of the Arkati and educated herself in the history of Eor ail'Giina. The Arkati played a major role in her parents abandonment. During her younger years her actions were hostile and used her kindness as a way to cover up her real persona. After "visiting" her parents in Solhaven, her emotions stabilized and she was able to go on living her life as intended. Early Years Having no choice of the destiny of her life since birth, Zuie had to simply embrace the darkness with knowing that her second coming will be called by Eorgina herself. It is said that on the eight of Eorgaen, Zuie was visited by Eorgina at a moment of distress, and by Zuie's own words: "A strike of lightning flashed across the sky, which startled me. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a beautiful women standing before me. She was dressed in crimson velvet robes and had dark luscious hair spilling over her shoulders. Her hooded robes hid her features, all I can see is her pale lips. I could feel her eyes tracing my form. She stared down at me which caused a shiver to run down my spine. She pulled down her hood and thats when I fell to my knees. Her eyes stared into mine and I could feel her draining me. By every minute I became tired and awfully weak. A smirk appeared on her face as she pulled her hood over her head once more. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground in a dark sound sleep." It is said that on that night, Eorgina had marked Zuie with her symbol which formed a beauty mark in the form of stylized flames around her eye. Being so openly marked by the Queen has set a strict boundary with Zuie meeting anyone new, for they know upon looking at her that she is aligned to Eorgina--which has stirred amounts of controversy. Zuie took residence in Ta'Vaalor for the major fraction of her life, and aided the military when needed. While still young she enjoyed increasing her abilities in combat and took that as a form of therapy for the frustrations she had among her shoulders. After being trained well in combat, she began her travel back to the town where her parents were staying and where she was originally born, Solhaven. Her parents were never seen again. Mid-life Nothing is known about Zuie during her middle years. It has been said she kept herself out of public and stayed in Library Aies located in Ta'Illistim studying the Arkati. Current Zuie has gone back home to Ta'Vaalor for the meanwhile, enjoying her life and the fortress that is known to her. In her free time she writes in her journal, and aids the Guardians of Sunfist. After more than two hundred years of devoted following of Eorgina, she was ranked by Eorgina herself a High Priestess--Zuie's birth right. Appearance Zuie is very tall and thin by nature, and her complexion is as white as a ghost. From birth, her eyes were mis-matched alike to the color of a summer blue sky and Lornon's gray exterior moon. It is said that at birth Zuie was born with a brown chestnut hair color, but after her meeting with Eorgina her hair turned to match the color of a raven's feathers, and was accompanied by fire red bangs. Category:Prime Profiles